elderialegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bonar Mortuus
Beschreibung Bonar ist ein relativ groß gewachsener, durchschnittlicher Mensch. Rein optisch könnte man ihn leicht für einen Händler oder Reisenden halten. Sein auffälligstes Merkmal ist sein fehlender linker Fuß, welcher bei einer Schlacht abgetrennt wurde. Die Tatsache, dass er keine Rüstung und ein einfaches Kurzschwert trägt, lässt ihn nicht wie jemand Kampferprobten aussehen. Der Schein trügt jedoch, da Bonar ein ausgebildeter Zauberer ist. Er versteckt diese Tatsache jedoch aus mehreren Gründen und stellt sich stehts als "Gilderoy Eiswolf" vor. Bonar ist stehts an neuem Wissen interessiert und hat eine Schwäche für Zauber und magische Gegenstände. Seine magischen Fähigkeiten offenbart er nur seinen engsten Freunden, da er es einerseits hasst, wenn ihn jemand beim Zaubern zusieht und er zudem Angst hat, dass die Menschen seine Nekromanie als Böse abstempeln. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Bonar war einst ein gewöhnlicher Schüler an einer abgelegenen Zauberschule. Er fand jedoch kurz vor Abschluss seiner Ausbildung einen geheimen Ritualraum, welcher tief unter der Lehreinrichtung lag. In diesem fand er ein Buch über Totenbeschwörung. Obwohl er wusste, dass diese Schule der Magie verboten ist, las er die vergilbten Seiten durch und verstand langsam die darin enthaltene Botschaft: Die Totenbeschwörung ist nicht dunkel, gefährlich und böse. Sie ist viel mehr das Nutzen von elementaren Energien und das Wiederherstellen oder sogar Erschaffen von Leben. Wie man diese Schule so verurteilen konnte? Genauso, wie man das Feuer verurteilt, welches Häuser niederbrennt. Die Menschen sehen das als Böse an, was sie nicht kontrollieren oder verstehen können. Bonar nimmt das Buch und studiert die aufgelisteten Zauber. Obwohl er die meisten Angriffe und Beschwörungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit gelernt hat, so ist ihn der wichtigste Schritt, das Erschaffen von Untoten, immer noch ein Rätsel. Das Buch gibt kein Wort über den Katalysator preis und ohne dieses letzte Schlüsselstück wird er das Geheimnis nicht lüften können. Nach seiner Abschlussprüfung nahm er einen falschen Namen an und zog auf der Suche nach Büchern durchs Land. Er gab sich als "Gilderoy Eiswolf" aus und die einfachen Stadtbewohner gewährten ihn nur zu gerne Zugang zu den öffentlichen und privaten Bibliotheken. Nach einigen missglückten Versuchen selbst durch die Wildnis zu kommen, heuerte er in einer Stadt eine junge Gnomin an. Ihr Name war Nim und sie brachte ihn sicher von Stadt zu Stadt. Seine fortgeschrittenen magischen Fähigkeiten versteckte Bonar und er reiste wie ein normaler Bürger durchs Land. Nicht mal Nim wusste von seiner Kraft und seinem Talent. Menschen sahen Zauberer sehr oft als Bedrohung. Sein großer Plan sieht vor eben diese Menschen eines Tages eines Besseren zu belehren oder untergehen zu lassen. Er sieht das Potenzial solcher Kräfte und hat vor diese Macht zu erlangen. Was er mit diesen Kräften anstellen wird, wird sich jedoch auf seiner Reise zeigen. Als sich Bonars Goldvorräte dem Ende neigten und Nim ihn für eine Privatangelegenheit verlassen musste beschloss er, dass es Zeit für einen Strategiewechsel wurde. Er suchte sich in einer Herberge eine Gruppe von einzigartigen Kämpfern aus, welche ihm auf seinen zukünftigen Reisen helfen könnten. Es wird Zeit für Feldstudien an toten Objekten. Und diese drei Kämpfer sahen aus, als würden sie eine Spur der Verwüstung anrichten, die gerade groß genug ist, dass keiner ein, oder zwei Leichen vermissen würde. Strandung auf Klingenfels Beim Kentern der Sonnenritt wurde Bonars Leben verändert. Seine Kampferfahrungen basierten auf dem Training der Magierschule und konnten wohl als minimalistisch beschrieben werden. Die Insel Klingenfels, auf die er daraufhin strandete, ließ all seine Bemühungen im Kampf scheitern. Nicht nur war er der schlechteste Kämpfer der gestrandeten Passagiere, er war zugleich auch derjenige, der am häufigsten auf der Schwelle des Todes stand. Da Bonar mit dieser neuen Situation nicht umgehen konnte, fing er an, an sich selbst und an seinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Als er während den Vorkommnissen auf der Insel in einer Traumwelt gefangen war, wurde Bonar mit der Belanglosigkeit des Todes konfrontiert. Er sah sich selber in den Tod stürzen und wie er mit seinen Leben abschloss. Ab diesen Punkt war er bereit zu sterben. Durch den Aufprall wurde er jedoch nicht ins Jenseits, sondern in eine andere Traumebene geschleudert. Bonar verlor dadurch einen Teil seines Verstandes und seit diesem Ereignis verhält er sich anders. Sein Respekt vor dem Tod wich blanker Verachtung. Er vergaß die Folgen seines Handelns und fing an Nekromanie vor den Augen anderer Personen durchzuführen und der Tot von mehr als ein Dutzend Soldaten der kaiserlichen Krone war für Bonar nun ein notwendiges Übel. Die Schlacht vor der alten Festung Orkfront In der alten Festung Orkfront wurden Bonar und seine Begleiter von einer Horde Draughra angegriffen. Während die unzähligen Gegnern die Gruppe langsam in die Enge trieb, wurde Bonar von den Untoten getötet. Glücklicherweise konnte sein Leichnam geborgen und wenige Zeit später wiederbelebt werden. Durch den schweren Kampf hat Bonar jedoch seinen linken Fuß und einen Teil seines Beins verloren, weswegen er sich seit diesem Tag auf Krücken oder mit einem Gehstock fortbewegen muss. Diese Erfahrung hat Bonar gezeigt, dass sein rücksichtsloses Verhalten sehr schnell sein Verderben bedeuten kann und wie gefährlich eine unkontrolierte Untotenhorde sein kann. Zudem fing er an, seinen verstümmelten Körper zu hassen und suchte neue Wege um seinen mitgenommenen Körper zu verstärken. Jedoch will Bonar keine Magie für dieses Vorhaben benutzen, da er seine Enttarnung durch andere Zauberer befürchtet. Ausrüstung Waffen Bonar besitzt das Schwert der ewigen Glut und ein gewöhnliches Kurzschwert. Das Nekronomikon Jeden Zauber den Bonar auf seinen Reisen lernt wird in diesem ledergebundenen Buch festgehalten. Es wurde durch diverse leichte Magie gegen Wasser und Feuer geschützt und ist somit auch für den Feldeinsatz geeignet. Sollte jemand Unwissendes dieses Buch finden, so wird er nur Aufzeichnungen über Familienstammbäume und Handelsbeziehungen finden. Die verschnörkelten Verzierungen am Seitenrand sind jedoch in Wirklichkeit draconische Buchstaben, welche die verschiedenen Flüche und Zauber erklären. Bonar gab sich dabei größte Mühe, dass niemand etwas über seine Studien über Untote und Unterweltler herausfindet. Archimedes Als Bonar in einem ewigen Alptraum gefangen war, rief er einen Teufel aus den neun Höllen durch den Zauber Find Familiar zur Hilfe. Er hatte im verbotenen Buch für Totenbeschwörung bereits mehrere Geschichten über verschiedene Teufel gelesen, seine Wahl fiel aber schnell auf den Imp Archimedes. Nach einem Ritual wurde Archimedes durch so starke Magie an Bonars Wort gebunden, dass er selbst nach Verlassen des Traums an Bonars Seite blieb. Seit diesem Tag unterstützt er Bonar als treuer Diener. Mit Hilfe mächtiger Beschwörungen wie Beschwöre Bestie kann Archimedes verschiedene Tierformen annehmen, um Bonar im Kampf oder als Reittier zu unterstützen. Kenntnisse Rettungswürfe Konstitution, Intelligenz und Weisheit. Fähigkeiten Arcana, Lügen, Untersuchen, Überzeugen und Fingerfertigkeit. Rüstungen Keine. Waffen Dolche, Darts, Schleudern, Stäbe, Kurzschwerter und leichte Armbrüste. Werkzeuge Verkleidungskit, Fälschungskit. Fähigkeiten Magische Aufladung Das magische Training, welches Bonar in seiner Ausbildung erfahren hat, erlaubt es ihm seine magischen Kräfte schneller zu regenerieren. Einmal am Tag kann Bonar während einer kurzen Rast verbrauchte Zauberslots auffüllen. Diese entsprechen addiert der Hälfte seines Zaubererlevels. Zauberslots des Level 6 oder höher können nicht aufgefüllt werden. Nekromanten Lehrling Aufgrund des angeeigneten Wissens und der Faszination für Nekromanie, wird die benötigte Zeit für das Lernen von Nekromantenzauber für Bonar halbiert. Verstärkter Körper Bonar benutzt zur Berechnung des Hitdice die Intelligenz, statt der Stärke oder der Geschicklichkeit. Die Nahkampfwaffe darf nicht die Eigenschaft "Schwer" oder "Zweihändig" besitzen und Bonar darf in der anderen Hand keine zweite Nahkampfwaffe tragen. Zusätzlich bekommt er durch die magische Kraft einen stärkeren Körper und bekommt seinen Kenntniswert auf Con Rettungswürfe. Untote Sklaven (Ab Level 7) Wenn Bonar den Zauber Erschaffe Untoten anwendet kann er einen weiteren Knochenhaufen oder eine weitere Leiche auswählen. Wenn er einen Nekromanie-Zauber verwendest um einen Untoten zu erschaffen bekommt dieser folgende Vorteile: *Die maximalen Lebenspunkte der Kreatur werden um einen Wert erhöht, der deinem Zauberer-Level entspricht. *Die Kreatur addiert deinen Kenntnis-Bonus zum Schaden von ihren Waffenangriffen. Schneller Verstand (Feat) Da Bonar seine Cantrips nach seinen Bedürfnissen selbst entwickelt hat, sind diese auf seine Magie perfekt angepasst. Aus diesem Grund darf er seinen Zauberkraftmultiplikator zu den Schaden seiner Cantrips addieren. Grüner Kristall Bonar bekommt durch die Einnahme eines grünen Kristalls zusätzliche 12 Leben (2d6). Holzbein (Linker Fuß) Bonars linker Fuß wurde in einer Schlacht an der alten Festung Orkfront abgeschlagen. Seine Laufgeschwindigkeit beträgt 15 ft. und er muss eine Prothese oder eine Krücke zum Laufen verwenden. Er ist außerdem nach jeder Dash-Aktion niedergeschlagen und hat Nachteil auf Dex Fähigkeitswürfe um die Balance zu halten. Falsche Identität: Gilderoy Eiswolf Da Bonar eine falsche Identität benötigte um unbemerkt durch das Land zu ziehen, erfand er den jungen Adligen "Gilderoy Eiswolf". Er legte sich eine passende und glaubwürdige Geschichte zusammen, in der er auf der Suche nach Handelspartnern für seine reiche Familie von Stadt zu Stadt zieht. Selbstverständlich schien Gilderoy nach außen immer harmlos und unschuldig, sodass niemand ihn des Diebstahl mehrerer Zauberbücher aus Bibliotheken beschuldigte. Zu der Tarnung gehören außerdem ein gefälschter Pass, den Bonar beim Kentern der Sonnenritt verlor. Zauber Bonar konnte während seiner Reise einige Zauber seiner Sammlung hinzufügen. Die folgenden Zauber sind fester Bestandteil seiner Sammlung und stehen mit ausführlicher Anleitung in seinem Nekronomikon. * U.S. Cantrips * Explodierende Klinge * Grundzauber * Morgenfrost * Schattenschlag Level 1 Zauber * Aaaaaargh * Absorbiere Elemente * Arkanbeschuss * Beschleunigter Rückzug * Beschwöre Bestie * Beschwöre Geist * Betöre Person * Entdecke Magie * Falsche Lebenskraft * Finde Begleiter * Flammender Kegel * Magier Rüstung * Puppe * Schild * Sprachen verstehen * Stille Illusion * Verkleidung Level 2 Zauber * Drachenatem * Einflüsterung * Erdgriff * Erschaffe Wächter * Gedankenstachel * Nebelschritt * Sinne entziehen * Unsichtbarkeit * Wachsen/ Schrumpfen Level 3 Zauber * Angst * Beschwöre geringen Dämonen * Entferne Fluch * Erschaffe Untoten * Kleiner Gehilfe * Feuerball * Gemütliche Kuppel * Hellsehen * Konterzauber * Magische Beschleunigung * Schattenmähne Rituale * Entdecke Magie * Finde Begleiter * Gemütliche Kuppel * Schattenmähne * Sprachen verstehen * Unsichtbarer Diener Noch zu lernen * Wasseratmung (Level 3) (12 Stunden) * Spinnennetz (Level 2) (8 Stunden) * Pyrotechnik (Level 2 (8 Stunden) * Schweben (Level 2 (8 Stunden) * Senden (Level 3) (12 Stunden) * Fliegen (Level 3) (12 Stunden) * Fliegende Scheibe (Level 1) (4 Stunden) * Ewige Flamme (Level 2) (8 Stunden) * Magischer Mund (Level 2) (8 Stunden) * Himmelsschrift (Level 2) (8 Stunden) * Sanfte Ruhe (Level 2) (4 Stunden) * Waffenbund (Level 2) (8 Stunden) ,., *Fett (Level 1) (4 Stunden) *Person paralysieren (Level 2) (8 Stunden) *Lebensübertragung (Level 3) (6 Stunden) *Entferne Magie (Level 3) (12 Stunden) *Verfluchen (Level 3) (6 Stunden) *Stinkende Wolke (Level 3) (12 Stunden) *Schattenklinge (Level 2) (8 Stunden) *Gedanken lesen (Level 2) (8 Stunden) Psyonische Fähigkeiten Seit Bonar seinen Fuß verloren hat ist er in Kämpfen leichte Beute. Er muss sich mit Krücken oder einen Holzbein fortbewegen und kann seine natürliche Geschicklichkeit (Dex 14) im Kampf nicht ausspielen. Um bei Magiern nicht weiter aufzufallen sucht er nach einer Möglichkeit seinen Körper zu verstärken ohne direkte Magie zu verwenden (Psycho Geschwindigkeit). Durchs Multiclassen wurden folgende Fähigkeiten freigeschaltet: Psi Punkte Bonar hat 4 Psi-Punkte, die er für seine Fähigkeiten verwenden kann (Pro Tag). Die Fähigkeiten sind in den jeweiligen Bäumen aufgelistet. Außerdem kann er sich beliebig auf einen Fokus konzentrieren (Erfordert keine Konzentration). Den Fokus kann er als Bonusaktion wechseln und man kann nur einen gleichzeitig haben (Telepathie, Bonus auf Cha Fähigkeitswürfe oder +10 ft. Bewegung). Er ist eine Art "Passive", die man austauschen kann. # Psycho Geschwindigkeit # Telepathischer Kontakt (Durch Unterklasse) # Mantel des Vergnügens (Durch Unterklasse) Ersatzoptionen * Gigantische Größe * Eisenpanzer * Präkognition (Unterklasse) * Psycho Störung (Unterklasse) Kenntnisse Als Unterklasse nimmt er "Order of the Awakened" und ich würde u. a. die Fähigkeiten "Erwecktes Talent" bekommen. Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, würde ich die Fähigkeit der Unterklasse leicht abändern. Der fette Satz wurde von mir hinzugefügt. 'Ich würde dann statt 2 neue Fähigkeiten zu erlernen meine alten 'Überzeugen und Lügen Fähigkeiten verbessern. Sonst würde ich Kenntnis in Wahrnehmung und Einsicht 'nehmen und diese neu lernen. Grund für die Abänderung: Statt das ich Aufgaben übernehme die bereits von anderen Mitspielern gut ausgeführt werden möchte ich mich eher in den Aufgaben verbessern, die ich eh immer übernehme. Und Lügen + Überzeugen sind super um sich vor Stadtwachen rauszureden und zu erklären, warum mir 12 Zombies folgen. ''Erwecktes Talent ''Auf Level 1 bekommst du Kenntnis in zwei der folgenden Fähigkeiten deiner Wahl: Tierkunde, Lügen, Wahrnehmung, Untersuchen, Einschüchterung, Überzeugen und Einsicht. '''Wenn du bereits Kenntnis in einer dieser Fähigkeiten besitzt, kannst du bei Würfen deinen doppelten Kenntnis-Bonus addieren.'' In der Klasse sind keine Regeln zum Multiclassen aufgelistet, weswegen ich nach dem Standartverfahren die Rüstungen + Waffen bekomme (Identisch mit Warlock). Ich erhalte somit Kenntnis in leichter Rüstung und in einfachen Waffen. Die Voraussetzung fürs Multiclassen ist das Hauptattribut auf mind. 13, in diesen Fall''' 13 Int''' (hab ich). Talente Zusätzlich bekommt er ein Talent die man auch als Cantrip-Ersatz bezeichnen könnte: Ich habe 2 Selbsterstellte Talente unten eingefügt. Falls sie dir nicht zusagen kann ich gerne auch Gedankenschub nehmen. Ich würde nur gerne meine Gruppe durch Buffs weiter verstärken als Schaden zu machen. * Psionische Weisung (Homebrew Buff) * Telekinese (Homebrew CC, falls du Weisung nicht magst) * Gedankenschub (Wenn du beide Sachen nicht magst). Die Fähigkeit "Schneller Verstand (Feat)" gilt hier nicht. Es wird somit kein Zaubermodifikator auf den Schaden angerechnet. Kategorie:Elderia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere(Menschen)